


Work For It

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [20]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Flirting, Jealous Thomas, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, slutty newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt flirts with everyone except Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work For It

If someone were to describe Thomas’s mood as ‘angry’, he would consider it as an absolute understatement. 

The first thing he sees walking out of the maze is Newt leaning against a vine fence with his hip cocked to the right. The blonde was staring at Zart while flirtatiously biting the side of his finger like the boy was saying the most interesting thing in the world. Thomas’s jaw tenses when Newt takes a glance at him and then looks back at Zart taking a step closer to him. Thomas watches as Zart freezes when Newt runs a finger down his arm delicately while looking longingly at him.

Thomas’s blood began to boil. 

He had no idea what happened. He had no idea what made Newt act this way. It all started this morning when Thomas had woken up to the sight of Newt gone from the sleeping bag beside him. It was a little alarming, considering Newt somehow always found his way on top of the brunet every morning. 

Though, Thomas had ignored it. 

He had walked to the eating area. Minho and Frypan were always there alone in order for Frypan to feed him and the other runners since they were the first ones to be up. Thomas had gone around the corner into the kitchen only to find the blonde sitting on one of the table tops close to where Frypan was cooking some eggs. The moment Newt had seen him, he had spread his legs flickering his eyes between Thomas and Frypan. He had smiled at the cook suggestively and leaned in close to his personal space. 

Thomas had stormed off.

He regrets leaving without a droplet of food, but he couldn’t look at the scene any longer. He had to share sandwiches all day with Minho, who had been irritated. 

Now, Thomas watches as Newt collects the other gladers’ attention one by one. In under fifteen minutes, Newt had gotten six boys surrounding him still standing in that racy stance. Thomas grits his teeth when he sees Newt obviously pretend to get hot and proceed to remove his over jacket. He decides to stomp his way to the eating area to maybe get something to eat to divert his attention away.

Thomas thought that he was just overreacting, but Newt only continued. 

In the last hour, Newt had managed to flirt with every boy in the glade excluding him. Every time Newt sees him, Newt just gives him a smirk and looks back at his current victim. 

Thomas was livid now. 

Newt has gripped Minho’s biceps saying how he was impressed with the muscle, has leaned down intriguingly in front of six boys, has played with four boys’ hair with a great, big smirk on his face, and he has strutted his way everywhere he goes. He hasn’t even said one word to Thomas since he woke up. 

"Hey Thomas, you gonna eat that?" 

Thomas bites back a cutting remark and just slides his plate to Minho to let him take whatever he wants. He was far too busy watching Newt flirt with the builders just a few yards away. He had decided to eat against a tree in hopes that he wouldn’t see Newt act this way while he ate, but the blonde seemed relentless into getting under Thomas’s skin.

"What’s been buggin’ you all day shank? You went from entering the maze without food, and then it seems like you’re dreading everything you see. What’s going on?" Minho interrupts his thoughts, and he again tries not to respond rudely. He begins to shake his head no, but one look from Minho meant that he wasn’t taking that as an answer. He huffs and leans back into the tree. 

"It’s Newt," he sighs pointing up at the blonde without a glance. He forces himself not to look. He looks at Minho, who was grinning at him. Thomas tries not to yell at him. He was far too aggravated to handle this.

"What?" he barks, but Minho doesn’t seem effected. The runner begins to laugh and puts his plate of food on the ground. 

"You really are a dumb shank aren’t you?" he chuckles with his eyes scrunched up and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Thomas gapes at him.

"What-"

"Nothing," Minho says suddenly changing his tone confusing Thomas. Minho picks at his fingernails mindlessly like he was thinking about laws of nature or the meaning of life. Thomas only hits his head bringing his head back against the tree. He takes a chance to look in the direction of the blonde.

The sight makes his snap.

Thomas throws his plate on the ground causing what little food was left to hit the dirt. He hears Minho retort, but he ignores in favor of stalking his way to Newt. His face and ears are inflamed as he watches Newt talk one on one with Gally.

Gally of all people.

Thomas storms faster when he sees Newt get way too close to the taller boy. Newt caresses the stunned boy’s face and runs a finger along his lips. Thomas can see a smirk on the blonde’s face. 

Something in his mind snaps and he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing. All he hears is a shriek of surprise and suddenly Newt was hanging over his shoulder. The blonde was banging on his back and his legs were waving in the air in front of him. Thomas grunts at one hard hit.

"Thomas what the bloody hell do you think-Ah!" Thomas stops the boy’s rant once he is satisfied with where they were at. Thomas easily throws the boy onto a sleeping bag directly under a light and brings his own body down to hover over the distressed boy. He uses one hand to hold Newt’s hands up above his head and uses his other hand to grip his blonde hair to move his head to the side to bite at Newt’s soft skin on his neck. 

"You don’t call me Thomas," he hisses into the boy’s ear. Newt tries to push him off of him, but Thomas grabs his legs in order to wrap them around his own waist. He surges down and smashes their lips together stopping a yelp from exiting Newt’s mouth. The short moment of Newt frozen underneath him kissing him back made him think that maybe Newt had done this all on purpose. He only tightens his grip on Newt’s thighs and pushes the blonde down to hover completely over him. He moves Newt’s head to the side by the hair to nip at his skin and grins knowing that his neck would have marks all over. Newt was now lazily trying to push him off like he was indecisive of what he wanted to do. 

"T-Tommy Tommy what are you-" Newt gasps out in between breaths. Thomas makes his way down Newt’s neck to his upper chest leaving a trail of angry red marks. He brings his head back up when he feels Newt’s legs widen and then tighten around his waist. The sight of Newt’s flustered look and red cheeks made him crave the taste of his lips. He leans down and aggressively bites at the blonde’s lips and then sucks on his bottom lip. Newt arches his back into Thomas. 

Thomas brings his hips down to press himself against Newt, who gasps and whimpers at the action. Thomas chuckles and leans down to Newt’s ear. 

"You’re mine. Sauntering around everyone today like a total whore..Unacceptable," he lowly growls into the blonde’s ear, and he really doesn’t know where those words came from. It just came out, but Newt seemed even more flustered and was beginning to moan. He’s captivated with Newt moving his body to get closer. 

_How could he be real?_

Thomas brings one hand around to take Newt’s shirt off swiftly. He bites at the new exposed skin as he also brings the boy’s pants and boxers down to remove them. The beautiful moans and groans was music to his ears, and he decides to give Newt mercy by letting his hands free. Newt instantly grabs for his head bringing their mouths together, and Thomas cooperates easily by running his tongue along Newt’s lips asking for entrance. 

Newt lets him in and Thomas sighs at the feeling of the blonde’s hot breath on his face. He reaches down to remove his own pants and boxers. He tries to not laugh when Newt bites his lip when he leans away. He moves away though, and he brings his body down to where his chest laid on the ground. His mind spins as he physically moves Newt’s legs apart and leans up to run his tongue along his hole. 

The jolt of Newt’s body makes him break out in thrill and delight, but he pulls away to bring two fingers in his mouth. He leans back over Newt, and he’s welcomed with Newt’s lips eagerly meeting with his. His hair is grabbed and his face is caressed; he barely remembers what he was about to do. He reaches down and enters one slick finger into Newt, who tenses. He leans down and sucks at his pale skin to soothe the boy. He waits a few seconds to enter the other finger. Thomas hisses at the hard grip on his hair, but he only finds it intriguing. 

He scissors his fingers and waits for Newt to adjust to them. He only needs to wait for a minute before Newt starts to grind down on the fingers, and Thomas couldn’t think of anything hotter to watch. 

Thomas eagerly moves fully on top of Newt slotting between his legs. He groans at the friction, and he reaches down to guide himself in slowly. The hitch of Newt’s breath as he enters his body causes him to freeze what he’s doing to look at the blonde’s hot face. He reaches down to grab for Newt’s right leg to raise it in order to bring himself deeper. He inhales loudly at the heat and sleekness of Newt around him. 

He admires the way Newt looks with his eyes closed tightly, his mouth releasing loud, lovely moans, his eyebrows furrowed, and his cheeks reddened. Possessiveness runs through his body knowing that no one has ever seen the second in command like this. He’s the only one to ever see Newt so bothered and vulnerable. 

He thrusts out and back in slowly making the boy hiccup at the sudden action. The response makes him start to thrust in continuously wanting to see Newt unwaver under his touch. He leans down close to his ear and he thrusts in hard at the sound of Newt’s quiet whimpers. 

"Say you’re mine. Say you’re mine and no one else can ever have or touch you like I do,” Thomas says out of breath when Newt clenches around him and yanks at his hair. He thrusts in faster and deeper when he sees that Newt was going to answer him. He wanted to see him work to say it. 

"I-Ah!" Newt gasps out of breath when the brunet enters him deeper. Thomas straightens his body and plants his hands near both sides of Newt’s head. The beauty of Newt’s moans and arch of his back has him captivated. 

"I-I’m yours-yours yours. I’m yours. I’m yours!" the blonde cries out and Thomas stops his movements making Newt groan in disappointment and open his eyes. Thomas takes his time to caress Newt’s face. Newt looks at him with wide eyes and reaches up to bring him down closer. 

"I’m yours. No one-one can have me or touch me like you do," Newt rambles quietly and Thomas found his voice enthralling. His begins his movements again, and he goes faster now. He knew Newt was right on the edge by the way he goes to grip his shirt instead of his hair. Pleasure erupted inside of him as he comes inside the boy ignoring the pain of his nails digging into the ground underneath the sleeping bag. The outcry of the blonde captures his attention and he watches as Newt jolts and trembles as he reaches the edge finally. Thomas weakly turns his head to kiss the crook of Newt’s neck. He pulls out shushing the weak whimper of sensitivity from Newt. Thomas brings his body to the side, but still hovers over the blonde. 

He runs his thumb along Newt’s forehead to his chin gracefully and he’s surprised his thumb is kissed. He’s confused when Newt is suddenly smiling like he’s just won the lottery.

"What?" he asks hoarsely. Newt breathes in before reaching up to place a kiss on his lips. Thomas almost follows him down. 

"My plan was very much successful," Newt sighs and Thomas tenses up, but Newt takes his hand. 

"I only like you, you bloody shank," Newt grunts out and places his head against Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas gapes at him. He was speechless. The sound of Newt’s laughter brings him back though, and Thomas decides that they’ll definitely talk about it later, and he’d much rather cuddle with the boy. 

Newt was his and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
